Will I Ever See You Again?
by fallinstars09
Summary: Martin hasn't seen Sam since he was 18, will he ever see her again?


A/N: The song in this story, is "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. This is a M/S story, so sorry all of you J/S fans. In fact, Jack and Samantha's affair was over way before Martin got there in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't sue or anything like that.  
  
There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
(( (( ((  
  
Martin didn't know why he was thinking about Sam. He hadn't seen her since he was 18, the night before he had to leave California for college in Boston. He missed her so much. Sure, it had been over 15 years since he'd last saw her, and yet the pain in his heart had yet to heal. He had had many girlfriends and none of them came close to what Sam was like. He didn't know why this pain in his heart was so strong this time. He would think about her every other day or so, but ever since he got the job in Manhattan to work at the FBI in the Missing Persons Unit he had thought about her everyday. God, how he missed her.  
  
(( (( ((  
  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
(( (( ((  
  
He had been living in Seattle for a while now, ever since he finished college, actually. He had received a job there and had called this place home for many years now. As he boarded the plane to Manhattan, he thought about his and Sam's last night together.  
  
(( (( ((  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
  
(( (( ((  
  
"I don't want you to go." Sam said as she leaned her head on Martins shoulder.  
  
"I really don't want to go, but I have to. You know how my father is." Martin said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I know." She said quietly.  
  
They had been sitting there on the beach for hours, just talking and enjoying the others company. Probably because it would be the last time, they ever saw each other.  
  
"Do...Do you think we will ever see each other again?" Sam asked as tears started to well up.  
  
"I pray to God that we do. I love you so much Sam." He said quietly as he kissed her lips.  
  
Samantha didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay there on the beach with him forever. Wrapped in his warm embrace and praying that no one would ever bother them. He had been the first guy she had ever loved. They had been dating now for nearly four years and it hurt every single solitary part of her to let him go. She would be going to school somewhere around here, where yet she didn't know. She was a year younger than Martin and therefore she hadn't graduated yet. When Martin finally did break the kiss she looked up at him and in his eyes, she could see them glistening with unshed tears.  
  
"We will write and call wont we?" She asked with fear in her voice.  
  
"I plan on it." He said with a slight smile.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" She asked with a slight smile.  
  
"I never had any doubt, besides who could put up with me for nearly four years without loving me." He said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Here I was thinking I was the pain in the ass." She said giggling.  
  
She felt him let out a small laugh. She didn't want him to say the words she knew were coming next. She could tell what they were because he took in a deep breath and when he let it out, she could feel him trembling. Not wanting the night to end, she asked him the one question that came to her mind.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Because you know what would happen if I did. The same thing that had happened last time and the time before that and I don't think I could leave you tomorrow like that." He said.  
  
"Please, Martin. Just stay with me and hold me."  
  
"Alright." He said with a sigh and got up.  
  
He held out his hand to her, pulled her up, and walked her up to his car. That night Sam kept her promise and nothing Martin would feel guilty about happened. When he had to leave and go get his things from his parent's house, he could hear her sobbing. Just as he opened the door he shut it just as quickly and walked back over to her. He pulled her off the bed and kissed her like it would be the last time. As they broke away, he made a promise that no matter what he would keep it.  
  
"I promise you before I die, I will find you and see you again." He said with tears of his own in his eyes.  
  
All she could do was nod her head. As he finally walked out the door and closed it softly, all her tears burst out. On the other side of the door, Martin felt a tear escape his eyes and slide slowly down his cheek.  
  
(( (( ((  
  
There's a piece of you that's here with me  
  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
  
That you're here tonight  
  
(( (( ((  
  
Martin came out of his memory to see that the sun was setting behind them as the plane took off. He missed her more than ever right now. Probably because when he was packing up his stuff to move he had found an old picture of them. It was their prom picture. Martin was in a black tuxedo and Sam was in a black floor length dress, with sequins all over the dress. Her hair was down and curled down at the end. She normally wore it in a ponytail or if she did wear it down it was straight. He had told her she needed to wear it like that more often. She just smiled up at him and kissed him briefly. That was one of those nights he had talked to her about when she asked him to stay with her the last night he was in California. He smiled to himself as he remembered that night.  
  
(( (( ((  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
  
(( (( ((  
  
When Martin's plane finally touched down at JFK, he was one of the last ones off the plane. He barely remembered going to baggage claim and then on to rent a car. He had to practically drag himself up his front steps and into the elevator. He was so tired all he wanted to do was fall asleep in his bed. He wanted to put Sam out of his mind, even though he knew she would invade his dreams. He just wanted to get her out of his mind and get on with his life, completely. He didn't know why the memories had started to surface again. He and Sam had kept in touch after he left for awhile, then they finally decided to end it, because they couldn't keep up a long distance relationship. By the time he had gotten settled in his college dorm his mother called him to tell him they were moving to Seattle. So he didn't even get to see Sam on the holidays. When he got into his apartment, he was surprised to see that his furniture had been put in and he threw his bag down by the couch and walked into the bedroom. The apartment was the same size as his other apartment back in Seattle. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, an eat-in kitchen, and a living room. All in all it was just the right amount of space for him. The last thing Martin remembered was seeing the digital alarm clock read 8:00 p.m.  
  
(( (( ((  
  
I remember the look in your eyes  
  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
  
You were begging me not tonight  
  
Not here, not now  
  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
  
Be together for one more night  
  
Somewhere, somehow  
  
(( (( ((  
  
Martin had gotten a full 10 hours of sleep last night and after his shower, he felt brand new. After he got dressed and grabbed him something to eat at the little coffee shop on the corner, he headed to the Federal building. He got there at 5 till 8 and took the elevator up to the 11th floor. He walked down the hallway towards Jack Malone's office and saw a man with dark graying hair hunched over writing something at his desk. Martin knocked off the door and the man motioned him to come in.  
  
"May I help you?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm Martin Fitzgerald. I'm supposed to start working here today." Martin said.  
  
"Jack Malone, nice to meet you. Have you read through the papers that we sent you?" Jack asked standing up to shake Martins hand.  
  
"Yeah." Martin said sitting down.  
  
"Good, then you'll be needing these." Jack said as he handed him a badge and a gun.  
  
"Thanks." Was all Martin could say.  
  
"Okay, now that you have everything in order and have read over the material, let's introduce you to the rest of the team." Jack said rising and going to the door.  
  
Martin followed him out to the bullpen, where two women and a man were sitting at a conference table. The man and the blonde haired woman were sitting with their backs toward him. The other woman seemed about the same age as Jack and was African-American.  
  
"Team, this is our newest agent." Jack said as the other two turned their chairs to face them.  
  
As the woman turned all the way around Martin was sure his jaw dropped, as did his heart. Sitting there in a chair staring open-mouthed at him was Samantha. He was sure his expression looked just like hers.  
  
"Martin Fitzgerald this is Vivian Johnson, Danny Taylor, and Samantha Spade. Everyone this is Martin Fitzgerald, he just transferred here from Seattle." Jack said not noticing his and Sam's looks at each other.  
  
"Uh...do you two know each other or something?" Danny said motioning to both of them.  
  
"Uh... what? Oh yeah, Martin and I haven't seen each other since we were 18. How have you been?" She said getting up and hugging him.  
  
"Oh. Um...I've been good. You?" He said hugging her and then releasing her.  
  
"Same. God, you haven't changed a bit, except your hair is somewhat shorter." She said smiling, the first real smile any of the other team members had seen on her face in a while.  
  
"Neither have you." He said hugging her to him again.  
  
The rest of the team had went back to their business, since they had just finished up a case the day before and today was going to be all paperwork. Sam went over to her desk and Martin followed. He pulled up a chair and hoped he could just have a few minutes with her to talk about a few things.  
  
"I never thought I would see you again, Martin." She said quietly.  
  
"Hey, I told you I would find you no matter what. I wasn't expecting it to be here, but I guess fate works in mysterious ways." He said smiling at her and looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"I guess it does. I remember you promising that, but I figured that after you left and we broke it off a month later, that meant the promise too." She said lowering her head.  
  
"I would never break a promise to you. You know that I still love you right?" He asked.  
  
"You still love me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Of course I do. You know these past few weeks; you've been the only thing on my mind. I never knew why. I guess I do now." He said smiling that smile that always made Sam feel like her legs had turned to jelly.  
  
"I can't believe that you still love me after all these years. Hell, I figured you would be married with kids by now." She said smiling a smile of her own.  
  
"No, I'm still single as ever." He said chuckling slightly, "hey after work do you want to come over to my place and we can you know catch up on what the other has been doing these past 15 years?"  
  
"Okay, but what about what happens every time that one of us goes over to the others house. Do you not remember back then?" She said giggling slightly. She hadn't giggled since the night he left her.  
  
"I remember all to well. I think we're both old enough to control ourselves." He said smiling.  
  
"Okay, then. I missed you, you know." She said.  
  
"I missed you, too." He said standing up and walking over to his new desk.  
  
"Oh and Martin," she called, "me too."  
  
He didn't have to ask what she meant, he already knew. He had a feeling that moving to Manhattan wasn't a bad idea after all. It was a great idea. He had missed her so much and was so afraid he would never see her again. He guessed fate had proved him wrong. That day he didn't get much done of course there wasn't that much for him to do. He kept thinking about the beautiful blonde-haired woman sitting at her desk behind him, he had to smile at how much his life was about to change.  
  
(( (( ((  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
  
The End 


End file.
